


Veggie

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Brutality, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Objectification, Oral Knotting, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Strangulation, this has no redeeming qualities whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Ever wondered where this door led, pup?” Peter asked Derek as they entered the basement, forgoing the main corridor for an older, narrower one.“Mom told me it’s a root cellar?” Derek said, sounding a bit unsure now, making Peter laugh as he pushed the door open.“Exactly! And what do we keep in a root cellar?”Derek’s eyebrows climbed his forehead.“Vegetables.”





	Veggie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to write some absolutely brutal non-con and I did exactly that.  
You've been warned.   
Please be a doll and let me know if I failed to tag something!
> 
> All of my tumblr followers are rotten enablers and I love every single one of you to bits <3
> 
> All my thanks to the lovely Emma who kept me afloat while I drifted.

The Hale pack was run by women. It always had been, it always would be. Talia was the Alpha, Petra was her second and Laura would be her heir. Unlike some hunter families that boasted about their matriarchal structure but failed to deliver, in  _ their  _ house, there was no question about James, Peter, and Derek only coming after the ladies in importance.

If Peter really thought about it, they worked more like a pride of lions than a pack of wolves; the men were only there to breed and to fight off outside threats when needed. Not like Peter minded it terribly. Petra and him were as close to being the same person as possible, and she always kept him in the know about everything going on. 

And it also meant that the girls would let them have a bit more fun, if only to occupy them and keep their noses out of ‘important’ stuff. At least, that was the explanation Peter came up with when Petra and Talia arrived one evening carrying an unconscious young man like he was a sack of potatoes.

He caught Petra’s eyes, and they both grinned.

“A veggie!” they both said at the same time, making Talia roll her eyes.

“Sometimes, you guys are really creepy,” she said, dropping the boy unceremoniously to the floor by the side of the couch. 

“Veggie?” Derek asked, looking confused at their little ‘guest,’ but his father was already coming around to lift the human up to his broad shoulders effortlessly. James took a second to kiss Talia and thank her, only making Derek look more perplexed.

“It’s a tradition, Der,” Petra explained, her eyes twinkling as she winked at Peter. Sometimes even he was amazed by how alike they were in looks and everything else. Then again, they were first cousins - on both sides - and were born only one day apart. They were as close to being twins as it was possible without actually sharing a womb. 

He never could have married anyone else.

“I’ve never heard of it,” Derek said sullenly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Peter darted forward to give his wife a peck on the lips, and then clapped his nephew on the shoulder, pulling him towards the entrance to the basement where James disappeared to.

“Come on, we will show you,” he said. “We haven’t had a veggie since I was a little kid! We will have to make sure to thank the ladies properly after we’re done playing today.”

***

“Ever wondered where this door led, pup?” Peter asked Derek as they entered the basement, forgoing the main corridor for an older, narrower one. 

“Mom told me it’s a root cellar?” Derek said, sounding a bit unsure now, making Peter laugh as he pushed the door open.

“Exactly! And what do we keep in a root cellar?”

Derek’s eyebrows climbed his forehead.

“Vegetables.”

Peter nodded. They ended up in a small room, where James was busy undressing the human boy.

“Yes. Keeping veggies in the root cellar is a tradition, though we haven’t had one around for a while. It’s a guy thing,” he added. 

James hummed under his breath, tearing off the boy’s underwear until he was completely naked on the floor.

“That’s right. My family had them too, but we kept them in the attic.”

“Nice,” Peter said, throwing the bottle of lube he liberated from between the couch cushions at his brother-in-law. “You want to do the honors?”

James grinned. He was usually a mellow guy, much less trouble than Peter was, but now even he looked excited and giddy as a kid.

“My pleasure,” he said, dropping his pants. Derek was used to the ‘adults’ having sex all over the house, and didn’t even bat an eyelash, watching his father closely.

“So, what is this exactly about?” he asked as James got down on his knees, turning the boy on his belly and parting his pale asscheeks to squirt some slick on his hole.

“A veggie is a human kept by a pack to entertain the men of the family. It’s a lot of responsibility, but you can get some good usage out of them,” Peter explained, a bit distracted as James moaned when he started fucking the boy. He was still out cold, but he imagined the poor thing would come around when he had his first knot lodged into his cute little ass, stretching him nice and wide.

“It’s also a status symbol,” he added belatedly, “We can share our veggie when a pack comes to visit, and show off that we’re well established, strong and confident.”

“Why veggie?” Derek asked. Peter could smell his building arousal, and he threw an arm around his nephew’s hips to pull him closer. This was an experience meant to be shared.

“Well, he’s just a human  _ now _ . Making him a veggie is a whole art form,” he said. “Have you popped your first knot?” Derek was only eighteen, and werewolves rarely developed full knots before complete maturity. 

“Um. Yeah,” the pup admitted, puffing his chest out a bit. Peter ruffled his hair.

“Good. I imagine you haven’t yet timed it, but most of us have a full knot for only about 4 to 6 minutes. Incidentally, that is roughly the time you can cut off the oxygen of a human without killing them.”

“Oh…” Derek said, looking a bit dazed as he watched James pound into the boy, grunting with the effort.

“Unfortunately, if you cut off their air for more than 3 minutes at a time, they run the risk of suffering brain damage. It’s usually nothing drastic, but if you knot their mouths enough, they will gradually become dumber and dumber, losing their cognitive functions until they are barely more than a…?”

“Veggie,” Derek said, smiling a little now that he knew the plan. Peter patted his back.

“Unfortunately you won’t be able to participate in that process until you have more control, but you can practice in his ass, and watch us do it. Then, when you’re older and have a mate of your own, maybe she will give you your own veggie to break in.”

***

Peter had no idea what Talia did, but in the end, the boy was out for the whole evening, taking a knot  _ twice  _ from all three of them until his hole was stretched and sloppy, dripping come everywhere. It had the benefit of Derek being able to pop a knot in a warm body for the first time without having to worry about anything else, just losing himself to the sensations as he rutted into the human, stirring up the jizz and lube filling him. Peter could already see that his nephew would take to keeping a Veggie like a duck took to water.

After they were done, they tied the boy up before leaving him in the cellar.

“Won’t he lose circulation if we keep restraining him?” Derek asked, using shreds of the boy’s discarded shirt to wipe his cock before tucking himself in. Peter was proud that he was already thinking ahead.

“It’s only for now, it’s a critical time for him until he gets used to his place. Once he’s been properly ‘veggiefied,’ he will be fine,” he assured the pup as they locked the door.

Derek was asking questions about how exactly a veggie was kept, but Peter tuned him out, letting James provide the answers, already thinking about how to thank his beautiful, smart, wicked little wife for this wonderful present.

It was a good thing that they already took the edge off.

***

The next morning, by the time Derek got down from his room, Peter was busy doing the dishes and James was slicing up some apples they got from the discount produce section. They were a bit wrinkly and a bit brown and mushy but they were perfect for what they needed them for.

“Ugh, I hope that’s not my breakfast,” Derek said, rubbing at his eyes. He was getting lazy, what with it being his last summer before college, but he was the baby boy of the family, and everyone spoiled him.

“Nope,” James said, producing the plate of ham and eggs they saved for Derek. His father watched him dig in with a smile.

“Then what is it?” Derek asked after a minute, his mouth full.

“Hm, well, it’s today’s fodder for the veggie,” James explained.

“Huh? Isn’t that like, way too little?”

Peter washed his hands after he was done, sitting down beside his nephew.

“No. He’s a human, he needs a lot less than a werewolf. He will also be getting at least two or three loads of come straight into his belly. That’s very nutritious,” Peter told him.

Derek made a face, his nose scrunched up adorably, but his father shot him a hard look.

“Don’t be like that. A veggie needs to be fed raw… In a bigger family, he wouldn’t need anything other than what would be fucked into him, you know? Unfortunately, since there’s only three of us, and you can’t knot his mouth yet, we will have to supplement a bit,” he said, swiping the sliced apples into an old dog bowl they found in the shack out back. “But you will see; when Kali’s pack comes to visit next month, he will be thriving on no more than ten loads of come a day.”

Derek held his hands up in surrender and continued his breakfast.

***

The first day was not easy, but then again, it never was with a new veggie in the house. The human needed to be broken in a bit before they could safely knot his mouth, so the three of them spent the morning fucking him until he stopped spitting out curses and started sobbing - before going quiet with exhaustion. By then, Peter was using his fist to play with his hole, him and James wanting to preserve their strength for later.

“He’s so sloppy,” Derek said, watching Peter’s hand. He was sitting by the wall, resting for the moment, sucking on a bottle of Gatorade. 

Peter smiled, twisting his wrist enough to make the human twitch with it. He had a dazed look on his face that he considered a good sign.

“Yeah, listen to this,” Peter said, yanking his fist out and then punching it back fast and merciless, making the boy’s hole quelch wetly, the mix of come and lube frothing on his rim.

Even James chuckled at the lewd sound it made.

“Alright, I think it’s time,” Peter said, “You think you can go another round, pup? You won’t want to miss the first time those pretty lips get knotted.”

Derek nodded with renewed enthusiasm, and took his place at the boy’s ass. They tied his wrists to his ankles to make him a bit more manageable, and all Derek had to do was turn him on his back, force his knees apart and slide into him.

“So fucking sloppy,” the pup moaned, thrusting leisurely into the human. James stroked his hair as he passed his son.

“And it’s only going to get better,” he promised, kneeling down by the boy’s head.

For now, Peter was comfortable enough just watching them, playing with his half-hard cock. He would have his turn later.

“Now,” James said. “There are a few things you have to take care of, especially during the first few weeks.”

Derek nodded his head, his face flushed, and hips still pumping into the boy’s dripping, lose hole. At least he was trying to pay attention, Peter would give him that.

“First of all, you have to pry his mouth open, wedge your thumbs between his upper and lower teeth,” he explained, doing just that. That seemed to push the boy out of his stupor, and he started whining inarticulately, trying to dislodge James’ hands, but he was having none of it.

“It won’t be enough, mind you, as you can see, he still has some fight in him, and when he panics, he can bite down. You would be surprised how strong they can be when backed into a corner… So, you also need to dig your fingers in right  _ here _ , to the tissue behind the hinge of his jaw to make him unable to get testy.”

The human moaned, breath going a bit threadier.

“Are you with me, pup?” James asked, and Derek nodded again, eyes flashing and speeding up his thrusts. 

“Yeah…”

James grinned. 

“And if something goes wrong and you have to pull out with your knot full, you can just apply pressure and that will dislocate his jaw. You don’t want to do that recklessly though, only when absolutely necessary, we wouldn’t want to be cruel. Understood?” James smiled as his son stuttered out a yes. “Good. Now he’s safe to use.”

He demonstrated that by tipping the boy’s head a bit farther back to stretch his throat and then plunging his cock into his mouth.

“Hm,” James said, eyes fluttering closed even as the boy gurgled around the sudden intrusion. “That’s nice… it’s been so fucking long.”

“S-so, that’s it?” Derek asked breathlessly, eyes glued to the boy’s lips stretched around his father’s length. James shook his head, slowly pulling back to let the human breathe a bit.

“Oh no, not at all. You can fuck his throat nice and easy all the way until you can’t pull your knot out anymore,” he said, doing exactly that. The boy kept gagging around him, but James paid it no mind. “You have to be careful not to cut off his air completely until then, but feel free to push in for a few seconds as far as you can reach.”

The human arched his back as James pushed and pushed, burying his cock to the hilt.

“Pop it right past his tonsils and rub the head to the back of his throat, it feels incredible,” he said, licking his lips. The boy was crying again, but he couldn’t really make any sounds with his mouth so full. “You have to keep fucking his head as long as you can, even when your knot starts forming, and only stop when you absolutely have to.”

Derek moaned, his hips jerking forward once more before he stilled, his knot taking, and tying him to the sweet little bitch between them. Peter shook his head fondly.

James sped up his thrusts too, forgetting about his lecture for the moment and just enjoying the boy gagging and spluttering around his thick cock. It took a surprisingly short time for him to start to get close.

“Now’s the tricky part,” he growled out. He had to force his knot in on every push until he just couldn’t pull it out anymore. “Ah, locked.”

“Fuck,” Derek moaned, circling his hips. “I can’t wait to do that.”

“All in good time, pup,” James said with a snort. The boy was getting panicked, trying to jerk his head away as he ran out of air, but he simply couldn’t. “Can you feel that?”

Derek groaned, shuddering with pleasure, making his father laugh.

“They get all tight and twitchy when they can’t breathe,” he said. 

Peter licked his lips as he watched. He’d thought that the human was pretty before, but there was something absolutely enticing about him as he convulsed with a pair of knots plugging him from both ends, struggling to breathe.

It barely took a moment for him to go lax, though.

“Is he…?” Derek asked, a bit wide eyes, but his pupils still blown with pleasure. 

James shook his head.

“No, he just lost consciousness. This is the best part,” he said, pulling his hands away from the boy’s face. “His heart can still beat for a few minutes, as long as you keep track of it, you’re good to play.”

He wrapped his large hands around the boy’s throat, right where it was bulging with the girth of his cock, and started carefully massaging it with a blissed-out look on his face.

“Ah, fuck… There’s nothing like this.”

Peter knew he was right. He only had the pleasure of enjoying a veggie a few times before, but he could remember the unmatchable feeling of having his cock enveloped in wet heat and playing with himself at the same time. He couldn’t wait to do it again.

“It’s slowing,” Derek said, listening to the heartbeat, and his father nodded, though he didn’t look too concerned. 

“That’s right, but I only have a minute or so left to go, so we’re all good,” he promised.

He was right, of course, and he managed to work his half-deflated knot out of the boy’s mouth just when he was on the edge of succumbing to his fate. He needed a few slaps in the face to come back around, but that was to be expected.

“Welcome back,” James told him when he stuttered back to life on a huge, ragged breath. The boy looked dazed, like he didn’t really know where or who he was, making all three of them laugh.

James stood to give his place over to Peter, ruffling Derek’s hair.

“And that, son, is how you make a veggie.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
